The boy with the blue hair
by Thatonewriter5720
Summary: Yes this is yet another youtuber fanfiction woops, this ones about crank game plays I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"fuck" she said looking down at her watch "late again" she growled to herself. She couldn't believe this was happening once again, she sighed to herself making sure she has everything before she hurried out the door. her name seirra, now normally she didn't look the way she looked today her wavy blueish green hair tied up in a ponytail loosely, today she had to ware a short black dress and some gray high top converse sneakers, hey if she was gonna ware a dress she was not about to ware heels as well, anyways she didn't like makeup but she was wearing red lipstick today. This was her first day at the new job and she was already late she was supposed to be there at 10 it was now 11 as she left the house. she hurried down the stairwell of her apartment living in la was expensive and this was all she could afford right now.

she rubbed her eyes thinking about last night she shook her head as she walked down the street, the place was not far from were she lived which made her happy but she was already kicking herself for being late. she wasn't paying much attention when it happened, one second she was fine the next 'splash' coffee all over her. as it happened a hissing sound could be heard by her then a deep breath as she looked up she clenched her teeth "oh shit" a male voice could be heard, his voice sounded concerned. genuinely concerned "hey I'm so sorry" the male said as seirra held up her hand looking up at him seeing a boy around 21 short blue hair and fair skin with the most kind face and the most caring blue eyes. "don't even" she started to tear up her voice cracking slightly "just don't" she wiped her eyes slightly "im super late for work last night was the worst night of my life and now this" she growled slightly and shook her head "do you have any idea how hard it is to do this to move." the male looked down slightly "I'm sorry" he lifted his head and looked at the female the stood in front of him "its not your fault" she said taking deep breath I'm sorry i should not have yelled I'm just, he cut her off "hey dude its ok" his voice was so sweet and kind the kind of voice you couldn't help but feel better when you heard it. "i understand you are stressed" he smiled and hugged she tight putting his arms around her waist, she hugged back 'this complete stranger how could be this nice' she thought as he let go "don't let this ruin your day ok, your gonna do great" he smiled sweetly. she smiled back "thank you" she said whipping her eyes slightly, he put on hand on her shoulder "tell ya what ill meet you hear after work and ill buy you a coffee since i well ya know" she said pointing to herself slightly laughing trying to make a joke, he smiled and laughed slightly "its ok i didn't want the coffee anyways" he joked "you should get to work thou" he smiled as he walked past her "remember your gonna do great" he smiled. she shook her head smiling he was right she was gonna be late.

after another 30 mins of walking she reached the office, she took a deep breath and exhaled fast before walking in with a smile "hi" she said walking up to the counter "hello" the girl at the desk said "name" "seirra" "and your here for" "editor" she nodded and handed her a pass. she smiled "thank you" she said heading to the elevator, she got in slide her pass and clicked number 3. she got out a few minutes later and headed to the door, opening it she smiled looking around slightly exhaling "good" she smiled when she saw no one, she went onto the computer and looked at the settings. "sorry sorry" a male voice said behind her "hey no problem" she smiled and turned around, can you guess who was behind her, the blue hair boy she meet before. "shit" she whispered to herself sinking down in her chair hoping upon all hope he didn't recognize her. he turned around and smiled walking up to her as she stood up "hello again" he joked and held out his hand, she took his hand "hi" she said nervously shaking his hand, he let go and smiled "so your the new editor" she laughed nervously and waved her arms slightly over her head then patted them down on her legs "yup that's me" she smiled and he returned the smile "so" he said walking past her and over to the computer "how about we start" "ya" she said sitting down as he put his hand over her and started typing "oh and about that coffee" he laughed, she sighed then put her hands over her face "oh damn it" "dude its fine" he gently took her arms away from her face "but i will take that coffee after work" he smiled as she nodded. he started typing again she relaxed slightly as he showed her how the video system worked. A few hours later the door opened again "heyo" a sing song voice said "hey mark" the blue haired boy said to the man walking in, seirra looked up and smiled standing up and extended her hand to him "hi" she said as mark took her hand shaking it "hey" he smiled taking his hand away "the names mark, and you" he smiled looking at the female "oh um ya" she said nervously "seirra" "well seirra that's Kathryn" he pointed to the other girl in the room "and you already know Ethan" he laughed pointing at the blue haired boy who waved slightly laughing "oh ya, ya" she scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously "well" mark clapped his hands "lets get to work" mark said walking past and patted Ethan on the shoulder as he walked past him. Ethan walked over to another computer as seirra sat down at hers and they started working. After the day was done seirra leaned back in her chair and smiled, this is what she loved to do this is what she wanted to do, she thought to herself as mark came over "hey seirra" she looked back "hm" "ya know ya don't have to dress so nice" he laughed "oh i didn't know i" "its fine" he patted her on the shoulder "just dress comfortable ok" he walked past and out the door as Ethan walked up "so" he said as seirra stood up "how about the coffee" he smiled, seirra shook her head "ya sure ill meet you there" Ethan nodded and headed out the door seirra behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

About 39 more minutes of walking later they reached the coffee shop. Ethan opening the door for her "malady" he joked moving his hand to usher her in. She giggled softly and curtsed walking. They walked up to the counter Ethan ordering first "I'll make a medium coffee extra cream extra like vanilla" he smiled to the barista as she laughed "sure," then Sierra "I'll take a tea please" she smiled as the barista rolled her eyes slightly "that all" she said in a bord tone. Sierra nodded and paid, as they waited a conversation was struck "so," Ethan said swaying in his feet slightly "what brings ya to la" "older the bored barista stated, as they grab there coffee "well actually this editing job, I've always wanted to edit and I love doing it, so when mark reached out, it was an offer I couldn't refuse" we then slimed as the two sat down "that sounds nice" he said while she sipped her tea "well, what about you" "oh" he scratched the back of his neck slightly "my cousin actually, this job, and ya know it's easier doing YouTube if your here" he then moved his hand threw his hair "oh" sierra said suprise "you do YouTube her eyes sparkled slightly as she spoke "aha, yair not big or anything but iit's there" "what's the name" she asked taking out her phone "oh um crankgameplays" he said as she mouthed it typing it it and subbing "I'll watch some tonight "you dont have to" "I want to" she smiled, a few more minutes of sciance, "so what made you wanna be an editor" he asked taking a sip of coffee "well" she thought for a moment "I think it's because I love making nee things, and editing is like that, for me atleast" she smiled wide a slightly sparkle in his eye "really, me too" "no way" she smiled excitedly. This went on for a few hours, as it started to get dark out sierra turned her head slightly "oh shit" she sighed "hm" Ethan tilted his head then looked out the window "Oh woops sorry" he laughed nerviously "can I walk you home he asked as she smiled "definatly" she said standing up as he did. They walked out together, as they walked sierra looked up at the sky slightly "light pollution" "ya" he sighed. As they got to her apartment she smiled and hugged him "thank you" she said softly, "no problem" he said hugging her back, he let go and waved "see ya tomorrow "see ya" she waved back as she entered her apartment. She flopped onto her bed and sighed kicking off her shoes, then changed into pjs as she took her phone out"what is up my cranky crew its Ethan from crank game plays and today!" She watched alot of his videos falling asleep as she watched.

As Ethan got home he sighed and headed straight 5o his computer, he turned on his mic and Ciara and started recording. When he finished he leaned his head back on the chair before pushing himself out and heading back to the living room, he turned on the tv to X-Men and started to cook as he watched the movie. He then sat down and ate, as he ate he couldn't get her out of his head, the way she smiled, and laughed, and got so excited about the smallest things. About half way threw X-Men he nodded off, he curled up his plate still on the couch as he slept snoring very softly.


End file.
